Kayaks are traditionally propelled by the use of a paddle (or oar), which is manipulated by the hands and arms of a user. One disadvantage of using a paddle for propulsion is that the blade of the paddle is an inefficient means of providing thrust. Further, the user of the kayak has limited power available in the arms and hands relative to the legs, and therefore the user will tend to tire easily. Because of both the inefficient nature of the paddle and the limited power available through the arms and hands of the user, the traditional kayak has a limited boat speed, particularly when traveling for an extended distance. Another disadvantage with the use of a paddle is that the paddle requires the use of both hands for paddling, steering, and other manipulation. Thus, both hands of the user are occupied at all times that propulsion is provided to the kayak, and the user is unable to grasp and hold items while providing propulsion to the kayak. Therefore, the user is unable to move materials about in the cockpit, or to engage in non-kayak specific activities such as photography or fishing.
In alternative approaches, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,968,274 and 5,194,024, pedals and propellers have been attached to catamaran-type, pontoon watercraft, and even to surfboards. However, the catamaran-type designs are bulky, typically require disassembly and assembly for transport to and from a body of water, and are difficult to return to upright in the event the watercraft capsizes. Surfboard-type main bodies have a limited buoyancy and limited stability, thereby greatly increasing the likelihood of capsizing. Further, both of these types of watercraft leave the user of the watercraft open to the elements, and typically subject to continual splashing. These watercraft also are typically capable of attaining only very limited speeds.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for a watercraft providing a stable platform, a relatively dry cockpit and superior speed and endurance. The present invention provides these and other related advantages.